STNJ, Tokyo's New SWAT Team
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: COMPLETE! Ying-Yangs Downtown Tokyo Two orphan witches Robin Sena One story that will leave you wanting more. Please R
1. Hostage Situation

STN-J, Tokyo's New SWAT Team

Chapter One

Raven's Flat  
Ring Ring Ring "Hello? This is Michael..." Michael answered the phone tiredly at Raven's Flat. "Michael! It's Miho! I need your help. There is a witch here in downtown Tokyo. She has all of downtown held hostage. She is right outside my apartment. Call Amon and the others, please." Karasuma's voice came across the line in a frightened tone. "Miho, are you okay?" Michael asked, now fully awake. "For now. The thing is, I don't have my Orbo gun with me. I left it in my locker at work. The witch, she is ...Michael I'm...Mike..." The phone went dead and Michael just stared at the phone in aww. "Shit!" Michael started to dial Amon's number.

Amon's House  
"Amon." Amon said tiredly over his phone. "Amon, trouble at downtown Tokyo. Karasuma is right in the middle of it. I'm logging into Solomon HQ database right now for leads." Michael said frantically over the phone. "I'm on my way, call Yurika and Haruto." Amon hung his phone up and laid back down on his white sheets. He took a moment to recall everything just said to him, and to wake up. He rolled his head over the black pillow and faced the window. It was still night out. The blue digital numbers on the night table on the other side of the bed read 3:07am. He sat up and ran his hand through his mess of black hair. He slowly got up and made his way into the bathroom. After blinking at his reflection a few time, he decided to quickly take a shower. He took a quick five minute cold shower and then dried off. He walked back into his bedroom and stared at his bed. The white bed sheets, black pillows and black and white 'yin-yang' comfier lay messily on one side, and bunched up on the other. "Robin...? Hey, baby...?" Amon yawned out. The lump on the other side of the bed moved. "Hmmm?" She asked in a tired way. "We need to go to work." He said as he made his way into his closet and pulled out a black shirt and matching black pants. "But it's 3 o'clock on a Saturday morning..." She replied. "I know, but there's major trouble downtown Toyko." He responded as he pulled off his black lounge pants and began to get dressed.  
Robin moaned in an irritated way and slowly sat up. Her long auburn hair falling all over her shoulders and face. She pulled the comforter up to conceal her naked body and yawned. Amon tossed her her black robe and it landed on the bed next to her. "Thank you..." She said with a tired smile. She slid off the bed and put the robe on and made her way into the bathroom. "Quickly Robin." Amon called as he finished dressing and headed out the bedroom and down the stairs of his Victorian Mansion. He grabed his wallet from the kitchen table and threw it into his backpocket. Knowing robin was tired, he grabbed her small black hand bag off the table too and brought it into the main hallway.  
Upstairs, Robin took a quick cold shower to wake her up, then got out and dried off. Amon had left her black dress handing on a hook in the bath room and she smiled. She grabbed the dress and slid it on. "Owww...assistance." Robin said as she began to walk from the bathroom. Amon looked up the stairwell.  
"What happned?" Amon called up."Hair, Zipper. Don't get along." She replied as Amon came back up the stairs. He smirked and walked over to help in unzip her long hair from the zipper, then, he finished zipping up the dress. "Thanks..." Robin smiled and kissed him on he cheek.  
She slid on her boots and grabbed her hair ribbons.  
"Let's go Robin." Amon said as he began walking back down the stairs and grabed his keys off the table next to the door. Robin followed and grabbed her handbag off the table nex to the door. She started out the front door and hit one switch, which turned off all lights in the house. She then turned on one lamp next to the door on that same table. Then, headed to met Amon in his waiting car.  
Driving twoards Raven's flat, snowflakes started to fall. "It's only November." Robin exclamined as she rolled up her window and slouched down in her seat. "Might be the witch. "Amon commented.  
At Raven's flat, Amon pulled into the garage and parked between Dojima and Sakaki. Upstairs, everyone was in the briefing room. Dojima brought coffe and espresso. Amon and Robin took thier seat at the long monitor tale and Michael began.  
"New witch in downtown Tokyo. She is holding all of downtown in a very large hostage situation. All roads leading in and out are blocked by a very strong barrier. All communications in and out are dead and all communications that get through can only be made with the witch. Karasuma alerted me early this mornign about this. Since she lives dirrectly downtown. I lost communication shortly after So i loged into SHQ and found out more. According to SHQ, the wich is only a child. It's a young boy. He claims he is putting up the barrier to protect his sister. His siter is also a witch. Her powers are to levitate other objects and people and to mimic..." Michael looked over at Robin. "Solomon does want you to go robin. He said the girl is so young, she couldn't possibly mimic your power to it's fullest extent." Michael looked back at the screen in front of him. "The media is already there, as are many spectators. But the most important thing it, Solomon Headquarters and the newly rebuild factory are in downtown Tokyo. Out main goal, according to Solomon, is to protect the factory and to bring down the witch silbings." Michael looked up the rest of the team who were all staring at small footage clips on monitors in front of them.  
"Well..lets go." Amon said as he and the others headed out. "Michael, keep in contact." 


	2. The Little Boy

Chapter Two

"Amon?" Robin asked as they began walking through a crowd of people who were now crowding the streets around the barrier. "Yeah." He responded. "What do you think the boy is protecting his sister from?" She asked.  
"Probably from us. Most of us live outside of downtown, and all the workers in the factory live outside of downtown. So he figured if he locked off downtown, his sister was safe." Amon guessed. The hunters walked up to the crowd of people.  
"Excuse me, pardon me..." Dojima said as she pushed her way through.  
"Excuse me sir I need to get through here. Police business." Sakaki exclaimed as he pushed people out of his way. Amon on the other hand, took Robin's hand and pulled her through the crowd.  
"Ouch. Amon hold up." Robin exclaimed as she got stepped on my a much taller man. Amon pulled Robin closer to him and held her in front of him, pushing her through the crowd.  
"There you two are." Sakaki said as Amon and robin emerged from the crowd. Robin just smirked. She walked up to Dojima who was standing right next to the invisible barrier.  
"It's almost like electricity. Only it doesn't hurt as much, just a slight tingle." Dojima exclaimed as she touched the barrier then recoiled, holding her hand with her other hand. Amon and Sakaki came up behind the girls and looked at the barrier. When Dojima touched it, it light up a pink color in that general area, then turned invisible again. Robin pulled out her black gloves from her trench coat and put them on. She slowly reached out, then touched the barrier. She pulled her hand back quickly, but then touched it again and moved her hand in small circles, examining it.  
"It's not electric. It's hard to say what it is." She said as she closed her eyes.  
"It could be just about anything," Amon pointed out and stood next to Robin. He pulled out his gloved from his trench coat and put them on as well, he too touched the barrier.  
"Michael, scan the database for information on what this barrier is made from." Amon said into the microphone which was resting lightly on his cheek.  
"On it." Michael's voice could be heard over the four hunters' ear pieces. "Nothing comes up. Most witches use electricity from the local area to create their barriers. This barrier is made from something unknown to the Solomon database. I'll keep looking though." Amon closed his eyes. He put his hand down and stared off at the pink mist that seamed to form whenever someone touched the barrier. Robin continued to examine the barrier, almost like looking for a weakness to open it.  
"Careful Robin, we don't know what this is." Sakaki said as he went to the other side of Dojima. robin nodded her head and put her hand down as the pink mist disappeared. Robin suddenly leaned her head forward and squinted her eyes, almost like she was looking at something a distance away. She stuck her hands into her pocket and pulled out a pair of half-moon spectacles and placed them on the bridge of her nose.  
"What do you see...?" Amon asked as he too squinted his eyes. The dim lighting made it hard to see anything. All power was out inside the barrier, making the only light the very few street lights outside the barrier. There, about 50 feet away, was a small boy. No older then five years old, wearing rags for clothes. He was walking towards the hunters. As he got closer, they could see he had long messy brown hair, just a little longer then Amon's.  
"It's him." Dojima exclaimed as she saw the boy's eyes light up a bright pink. Karasuma appeared and a bunch of other slowly appeared as well. They were all standing inside the barrier, just staring out at the onlookers. Karasuma's lips were moving, but the hunters couldn't see anything. The witch boy disappeared and then reappeared in front of Karasuma. His began to speak, and he could be heard.  
"Go home! You hunters are not wanted here." He said with vengeance. He started to walk towards them, and to much surprise, walked right through the barrier. A few hostages tried to do the same, but we unsuccessful. Amon immediately pulled his Orbo gun out, followed by Sakaki and Dojima. Robin adjusted her glasses. The boy's eyes glowed brighter. The spectators on the outside of the barrier got scared and some of them ran away.  
"Stop! Don't move, or we'll shoot!" Sakaki said as he raised his gun. Robin backed up and stood semi behind Amon. Dojima and Sakaki stepped back as well, guns at the ready.  
"You can't stop me. You wont's get to her!" The boy yelled and moved closer. Amon fired a warning shot over the boys head. The orbo bullet was destroyed by a shield the boy quickly put up without effort. Robin closed her eyes and then let loose a few flames, attemptin to scare the boy. The flames were stoped by the shield. THe boy's expression changed. He looked past the hunters and over to Robin. His eyes were wide, probably from shock to see a witch on the witch hunter's team.  
The boy started to back up. Once he reached the barrier, he entered it and dissappeared. The hunters looked at eachother.  
"What was that all about?" Dojiam asked.  
"I don't know," Amon said. "Robin I think you should leave. When he saw you and your power, I saw his expression change. Then he left." Robin looked up at Amon over her glasses.  
"No, I want to stay. I saw something in his eyes..." Robin said and turned her head back twoards the barrier. 


	3. Kidnapped!

Chapter Three

About two hours had passed since the boy approached the hunters. Most of the spectators had left, leaving only a few bystanders, a couple cops and one news station. The sun was slowly coming up, casting an eerie glow on the once invisible barrier. The hostages inside the barrier began to loose hope and head home. Karasuma stayed around until exaughtion over came her and she too went home. Robin was leaning up against the barrier, Amon standing above her looking into the barrier, Dojima and Sakaki were leaning on each other half asleep. Robin yawned and stretched.  
"Maybe we should come back another day?" Dojima asked, but quickly wished she didn't after the look she received from Amon. "Never mind." She replied to herself.  
After a few minutes, Amon too decided to sit down next to Robin. It was very quiet. All anyone really heard was the Random conversations between Dojima and Michael over the headset and the ramblings of the news crews. Then, all of a sudden, Robin felt a hand on her shoulder. She thought it was Amon until the hand became two hands and pulled her into the barrier. Amon who wasn't paying much attention and who was leaning on Robin a little, fell onto his side when robin was pulled behind the barrier.  
"Robin!" Amon yelled as he jumped up and banged his fists onto the barrier, causing the pink mist to appear.  
"What happened?" Sakaki asked as he and Dojima returned from the police breakfast table.  
"Robin just got pulled into the barrier!" Amon exclaimed as he continued to bang on the barrier. Then, inside the barrier, Robin was seen being pulled by her hand by the little witch boy. She turned around to face the hunters but didn't do anything to get away. She was already at least a good 25 feet away.  
The boy began running, which caused Robin to run with him. Amon, Sakaki and Dojima were still banging on the pink misty barrier, trying their best to open it, even thought they knew their attempts were useless. Amon stopped banging and leaned on his fists on the barrier while Sakaki and Dojima continued banging.  
"Robin..." Amon said quietly to himself under his breath. "What do they want with you?"

Small Abandoned Warehouse  
Robin was lead into an abandoned warehouse by the little boy.  
"Where are you taking me?" She asked kindly.  
"Someone wants to see you." The boy replied and pulled robin harder. Inside the building, the boy climbed a few stairs and entered a small room. All over the room was rags and dirty clothes. An old rundown mattress looked like it served as a bed for the two kids. Then, a little girl with long blond hair in pig tails came out from behind some stacked up boxes.  
"Trinity, this is her. The fire starter witch girl I told you about." The boy said as he let go of Robin's hand.  
"She was with the hunters?" Trinity asked in a sweet voice. She approached Robin slowly. "Hello. My name is Trinity. And I'm a witch! And I'm only three years old!" The girl smiled and held up four fingers.  
"Hi, My name is Robin." Robin replied and squatted down to the little girl's height level.  
"That there is my brother, Koju. He's a witch too! He's only...six!" Trinity exclaimed with much excitement and held up five fingers. Robin smiled.  
"Nice to meet you both." Robin said as Koju stuck out his hand for robin to shake. Robin removed her gloves and shook his hand.  
"Why do you play with the witch hunters Robin if you are a witch?" Trinity asked as she had robin follow her behind the boxes. There behind the stacked boxed was a small table set up with lots of boxes of crackers and juice. "Sit please." Robin sat on the floor next to the table and leaned up against the wall, Trinity sat next to her and began sucking on a juice box. Koju sat across from robin and didn't take his eyes off her. He began to eat some crackers. "Want some?" Trinity asked and offered Robin some food.  
"No thank you." Robin replied with a smile. "And I hang out with the hunters because they are my friends. We work together." Robin smiled.  
"Hunter killed my mommy." Trinity said and looked down at her feet, which where bare. "She didn't do anything. She was just painting in the park one day, and a bunch of hunters came and killed her." Trinity began to cry. Koju scooted over to his sister and comforted her. robin thought and remembered the witch the girl was talking about.  
"Well, actually, She wasn't out mother. She was caring for us though. Our real mother was killed by the same hunters when Trinity was only a year old." Koju corrected his sister. "I don't remember how she died, just that she was killed by hunters." "Oh..." Robin exclaimed. She wasn't on the force that long ago, so she didn't know that hunt. "what about your father?" robin asked.  
"He tried to protect her, and was killed too. He wasn't a witch though." Koju said. "Then, our other mommy found us. I never knew her name. But she cared for us for about a year and then she was killed, so we ran away to this place. We've been here about a year, then the hunter moved in across the street..." Koju said, refering to Karasuma who lived in the apartment across the street.  
They are looking for us. I know they are. I wont let them take her away from me. I just wont!" Koju said and stood up and walked away.  
"Robin, could you please tell the hunters to leave us alone. They are your friends, right." Trinity asked. Robin put her arm around Trinity and Trinity leaned onto Robin. Robin felt strong powers in the small girl and knew Solomon would demand a hunt on both her and her brother.  
"I don't know Trinity. I don't have that ability." Robin said.

Outside Barrier  
Amon was pacing back and forth. Dojima was on the phone ordering lunch from Harry's and Sakaki was trying to get the media to leave. It's been almost three hours since robin was kidnapped and there had been no news. Karasuma approched the barrier and held up a pice of paper with a message on it. Amon read it aloud to the other hunters.  
"Robin is inside the abandoned warehouse across from my apartment. The boy has another mini barrier up preventing any entry. Also, have you tried shooting your orbo at the barrier? Maybe that will weaken it." Amon finished reading and grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket and a pen and wrote back to her.  
"Orbo has no effect on the barrier. Keep a close eye on that warehouse. Keep us informed." Karasuma nodded her head and left. 


	4. Koju's Last Attempt

Chapter Four

Robin was playing 'patty-cake' with Trinity when Koju returned. "They will not get her!" He yelled. He had on an old bike helmet and he managed to tie two trash can lids in front and behind him like armor. Robin smirked and shook her head.  
That will not stop their weapons." She stated and pointed to the trash can lips, bike helmet and the wooden baseball bat he picked up off the ground.  
"I know, this is just going to scare them...I hope." He smiled and walked away. Robin walked out from behind the boxes and found him lying down on the mattress.  
"Why? Why can't they let us live in peace?" Koju asked as Trinity came out and sat next to Robin.  
"Because they don't really understand witches. They want to protect us from harming our selves." Robin aid, trying to make seance.  
"But we wont hurt our selves..." Trinity said as she leaned onto Robin.  
"Maybe not, but they don't know that." Robin said.  
"We can tell them. Or better yet, you can!" Koju said, knowing Robin's answer.  
"But I can't, and they wont really listen to two little kids who have just closed down all of downtown Tokyo." Robin smiled. looked down at her hands and started to play with the ring on her pinky.  
"Whats that?" Trinity asked.  
"It's a ring my friend in Italy gave me before I moved to Japan. She said it was friendship ring so I'll never forget her." Robin smiled. Trinity's eyes were fixated on the small silver ring. She had never seen anything like it.  
"Here." Robin took the rin off her pinky. She then took off her gold chain that Dojima save her for her 19th birthday. She put the ring on the chain and sliped it over Trinity's neck.. "You have it." Robin smiled. Trinity looked at the ring around her neck with a big grin. The chain just fit around her neck and it stuck out like a sore thumb against her rags. Koju stoof up and paced the room.  
"Well the hunters ned to open their ears and learn to listen!" He stormed off and laid down out in the hall. Robin stroked Trinity's hair.  
"My brother is always like that." She smiled and pointed to robin's left hand. "What is that ring for?" Robin looked down at her left and and saw the small princess cut diamond ring with the eight small diamonds on the silver band.  
"Thats the ring my boyfriend gave me. About three months ago he asked me to marry him and I said yes." Robin smiled and remembered the night Amon proposed to her outside of Harry's one summer night.  
"It's very pretty. He must really like you." Trinity said and closed her eyes.  
"Yeah. He really does." Robin closed her eyes, then she and Trinity were fast asleep.

Outside Barrier  
Amon was laying out an attack plan to Dojima and Sakaki. He was drawing it out so Karasuma could see it.  
"We need to attempt to use all of out orbo at once. Aim at the same spot. Then, all we need to get is a small opening so we can toss Karasuma her gun. Then all four of us will aim at the same spot and attempt to make a bigger opening for us to enter." Amon said and he wrote down on paper what he was saying. Everyone nodded, as did Karasuma.  
Amon, Sakaki and Dojima pulled out their guns. Amon held Karasuma's in his hand and they began to fire at one spot. After about five minutes of firing, a very small hole opened n the pink mist and Amon threw in the gun. Karasuma caught it and the hole closed. Amon held up three fingers and counted down. When he reached one, Karasuma and the others began to fire. After about 20 rounds each of orbo, a hole was made just large enough for the hunters to enter the barrier, closing quickly just as Dojima entered. The media tried to follow but they were too late.  
"The warehouse is this way!" Karasuma lead the others to the building. Amon fired at the building and a blue mist appeared. "Probably stronger." He stated.

Inside wearhouse  
Koju awoke with a start. Gun shots were heard outside and he ran to the window. There running towards the building were the hunters.  
"No! I let myself fall asleep causing the barrier to weaken!" Koju ran downstairs. Robin picked up the sleepy Trinity and followed Koju.  
Downstairs, Koju came face to face with the hunters. The barrier the only thing between them. Robin appeared shortly after.  
"Robin!" Amon banged his fists on the barrier, causing the blue mist to appear. What felt like an electric shock ran through his hand and he jumped back, holding his hands.  
"Amon!" robin cried out, but they couldn't hear eachother. "Koju, it's time to stop this!" Robin exclaimed.  
"No!" Koju threw the bat at the barrier and it went threw, hitting Sakaki upside the head, knocking him down.  
"Koju stop!" Robin advanced towards the boy but he threw up a shield, which pushed Robin back, and tossed her into the building.  
"Trinity!" Koju said as tears welded into his eyes, relizing that Robin was holding his sister. Trinity now had a small cut on her head and robin had one on her arm which ripped right through her sleeve. Koju 's emotions overcame him and his blue mist barrier fell. Amon fired an orbo bullet above the boy.  
"Just put your hands up and slowly turn around, eyes closed!" Amon said as he advanced forward. Koju aware that a hunter was coming closer, got extremely mad. "I will never let you take her!" He yelled and threw a shield at Amon. Amon jumped out of the way and it hit Dojima and Karasuma, throwing them to the ground, rendering them unconscious.  
Amon aimed his gun at the boy.  
"Amon don't He's just confused!" robin pleaded as she stood up. She placed trinity on the ground and walked twoards the boy.  
"Stay back Robin!" Amon demanded. Robin didn't obay. She walked right up to the boy. Sakaki, now standing, was sneaking around the arguring three-some and made his way over to the sleeping girl. He picked her up and Koju turned around.  
"Leave her alone!" He yelled, he pushed Robin aside and threw one last shield at Sakaki. Amon tok this opportunity to fire at him. The boy heard the shot and turned around. The orbo bullet hitting him in the chest. He fell to the ground and died almost instantly. The amount of orbo in that one bullet was too much for that small boy.  
"Amon..." Robin began to cry. She walked over to the boy and relized he was dead.  
"He was too dangerous robin. I'm sorry." Amon said and placed a hand on her shoulder. Robin stood up and walked over to Sakaki. She picked up Trinity and held her in her arms.  
"He just wanted to protect his sister from the hunters..." She craddled the sleeping child. Amon walked up behind her and looked down at the child. 


	5. Feathers

Chapter Five

About a year after the incident, everything finally went back to normal - kinda. The sun shone into the large Victorian house and it's rays danced across the light skin of a sleeping Robin. She rolled under the ying-yang comforter and opened her eyes. She slowly and carefully crawled out of bed and moved across the room. Amon, slowly waking, heard the noises of someone else being awake. He rolled over and saw a small lump next to him under the blanket, thinking it was his wife, he slowly shock her shoulder.  
"Good morning honey." He said. Then, a little giggle was heard and a small head of blond hair popped up. Startled, Amon smirked then relized who it was.  
"Trinity, how long have you been sleeping there?" Amon asked as he picked up the four year old and began to tickle her.  
"All night, she crawled in around eleven last night." Robin replied from the doorway with a smirk. Amon looked up at his wife. Her tiny body, now slightly enlarged by the 8 month old baby growing inside her, she was leaning in the doorway with one hand on her back.  
"Daddy...that...tickles...stop..." Trinity said between breaths as Amon had his adoptive daughter completely in stitches and upside-down to boot.  
"Daddy...stop...can't...breath..." Trinity said as she continued to laugh.  
"If you couldn't breath, you wouldn't be talking." Robin said as she walked back over to the bed and sat down. She reached her hand out bravely and tickled the little girl.  
"Not... you... too... mommy..." The little girl laughed. Amon stopped tickling as did Robin and Trinity moved away from Amon, still panting and giggling. She laid next to robin with he head on her shoulder.  
"Trinity, why don't you go get dressed, we have someplace we need to be soon." Robin said with a smile.  
"Is it Auntie Yurika and Uncle Haruto's wedding!" She asked with much excitement.  
"Yes, now quick, you need to find your dress and the basket you'll be carrying." Robin exclaimed as the girl jumped up with a very large smile on her face. Robin kissed the girl on the forehead, and she ran off.  
"Good morning..." Amon said as Trinity was out of earshot. He leaned forward and stroked Robin's long auburn hair. "Feeling any better?" He asked.  
"A little." Robin replied as she leaned into her husband and rested her head on his chest. Robin took Amon's hand into her's and placed it on her stomach, "The kid takes after you. He...she is a pain." She smiled and looked up at Amon who was smirking.  
"Could of sworn he...she took after you if he...she is a pain." Amon said as Robin sat up and looked Amon in the eyes.  
"Right...I'm the pain...uhuh. I'm suppose to believe that. I'm in pain. But the last time I checked I'm not the pain." Robin smiled and leaned into Amon and they kissed a long, morning kiss.  
"Mommy!" A little voice from down the hall was heard which broke the kiss.  
"Whaty?" Robin called back. Still leaning onto Amon.  
"I can't find my dress! I found the pink basket. But not the dress! Found my shoes! My hair ribbon! No dress!" Trinity yelled back.  
"Coming!" Robin said with a chuckle as she slowly crawled off the bed and headed down the hall.  
Amon watched as his beautiful wife left the room. Within one year, his life was completely changed. He and Robin had adopted the little witch girl from the downtown Tokyo incident, they got married and now they were about to have a child of their own. And to top it all off, now Dojima and Sakaki were getting married. If anymore excitement happened, Amon might not be able to control himself. (A/N Amon is looking at me evilly right now. Help)  
"Amon!" Robin called from down the hall.  
"What?" He called back as he yawned and scratched his head.  
"I can't find Trinity's dress!" Robin yelled back. Amon knowing this was a trap, fell for it any ways and walked down the hall to trinity's little pink room where he was immediately attacked with pillows. Little girl laughter could he hear and Amon moved into the room and he saw Robin and Trinity smiling. Trinity was standing on the bed and leaning into Robin while robin had wrapped her arms around her.  
"What?" Both girls asked as Amon picked up on of the pillows.  
"This!" Amon threw it back, gently, and they started a huge pillow fight, feathers everywhere, in little Trinity's room.  
Robin made her way over to Amon in the mess of feathers.  
"Your still a child yourself Robin." Amon said as he ducked from another pillow thrown by Trinity.  
"I know, Amon, I know. But it's load of...fun!" Robin said as she threw a pillow at him.

AN: Well? Like? Considering no one knows what the character personalities would be like post-series, I invented them. This takes place like 4 years after factory so Robin is like 20 something. Please R&R

Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. I have finished stories, in progress stories and some stories that are forever on going with no end. I also often make request in my profile for help finding information. So please, check out my profile. And again, thanks for reading. 


End file.
